Harry Potter Alphabet Drabbles
by BellatrixBellatrixBellatrix
Summary: This is a series of drabbles each about a different character. Each chapter is about a character that starts with that letter of the alphabet. I rated it T because I don't really know what each story will be about so it's just to be safe.
1. Amos Diggory

**A stands for…. Amos Diggory**

**A/N This is the first story in a series of alphabet drabbles with each letter standing for a person's name. This is Amos Diggory's thoughts on seeing Cedric's dead body after the Tri-wizard tournament. **

* * *

I feel empty as I look at his body. 'No, no, no, this can't be happening, he isn't dead.' I repeat in my mind. 'It's all a prank. Harry is just pranking me for rubbing in his face, that my son won against him in Quiddicth.'  
I can see Harry talking to Dumbledore, a look of fear and sadness mingled on his face. But he's not dead. He can't be. It's just a prank, that's all it is.  
But as I walk down the Quiddicth field a thought crosses my mind. He doesn't prank. My son was never a prankster. As I run past everyone, I can't hear a thing.  
I don't care that Mad-Eye is taking Harry or that Dumbledore looks worried. I just care about my son. And as I kneel beside him, I can only think of one thing. Cedric Diggory is dead  
. As I kneel there, I do one thing I haven't done in a long time. I cry.


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

**B stands for... Bellatrix Lestrange **

**A/N I know these stories are short but they are drabbles. Here is chapter 2. I know so fast, huh. This is about Bellatrix Lestrange and the rest of the Death Eater's escape from Azkaban. I don't really know how they escaped but I do know it had something to do with dementors. Please review, I don't even care if they are flames. I just want to know that people are reading my stories.**

* * *

As Bellatrix Lestrange sat in her lonely Azkaban cell, she thought. This wasn't strange since she spent most of her time thinking.  
Recently it was about escaping.  
How to escape, when to escape, it's all she could think about.  
A little over a half a year ago, she felt the Dark Mark burn on her left forearm as it has never burned before. He was back. And since then she did nothing but wait and think of her escape.  
Surely, The Dark Lord would get his most faithful Death Eaters out of here, the ones who spent years after years in Azkaban for him. She knew he would help. And Today she was right.  
For here came the dementors, but she knew they came on the Dark Lord's orders. They came to help. They came with a means of escape.


	3. Cedric Diggory

****

C stands for... Cedric Diggory

* * *

As I got to my feet, I looked around. It looked like we were in a graveyard or something. 'So, the cup was a portkey.' I thought.  
Apparently Harry didn't know that this was going to happen either. This place had an eerie sort of feel to it. It sent chills up and down my spine.  
I felt like someone would come out and attack us at any second. I asked Harry if we should get our wands out, just in case.  
By the time I got it out it out I heard a high, cold voice say "_Kill the spare."  
_Kill the spare, what could that mean. But before I had time to think I heard a different voice say "_Avada Kedavra". _And then I felt nothing.

**A/N I have a list of people for D, but I can't think of any stories for them. If you can think of any please tell me in a reveiw or in a PM.  
D: Dudley, Dobby, Dennis Creevey, Draco, Dean Thomas**


	4. Dennis Creevey

**D stands for... Dennis Creevey  
A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. It's because I went to mexico and they didn't have an internet connection. Well, here you go. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called into the night. Today was Dennis Creevey's first day at Hogwarts. He had heard all about it from his brother, Colin. He hoped to be in Gryffindor, with his brother and Harry Potter. He had to cross the lake on a boat, but today was a very cold, rainy night. "Oh, well," Dennis thought to himself as he got in the same boat as the man called Hagrid. The whole ride, Hagrid told them where Hogwarts was, who he was, and that sort of thing. But Dennis wasn't listening. He was looking over the edge of the boat. He swore he saw something move under the water. As he leaned in for a closer look-  
SPLASH!  
He fell right into the water. He could hear everyone's worried voices but right now, he was just trying to figure out how to get back to the boat. Suddenly, he felt something push him out of the water. As he started to rise, someone's hands pulled him up. Hagrid put him in the boat and let him use his coat. Dennis couldn't wait to tell his brother this.


End file.
